A Sure Type Thing
by butterfliesandsuicides
Summary: Tegan's battling her alcohol problems and it seems to be hitting her hard.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Tegan POV

_Okay guys, so this is my first Tegan and Sara fanfic and I don't know how well it turned out. Comments and stuff would be appreciated._

I silently stared at the half empty wine glass that sat on the table cloth so perfectly. It glared back at me with fierce eyes, and that's when I knew it had to be done. I needed to drink it. My finger tip gently grazes the edge of the glass and as I lunge to caress the poison holder, Lindsey walks in.

_"Hello hunny, how's your day been?"_

_"Uh… yeah, good."_ I quickly move my hand away from the glass and stand up to hold my ground. The amount of times I told myself not to put her through it again seemed to all come back and I felt guilty._ "Do you want to get take out, baby? I'm paying."_

As she hangs her coat upon the metal hanger by the door, her feet swiftly end up intertwined with mine and I look up to see her deep brown eyes looking into me like the day we met.

_"As long as it's Chinese, Tee!"_ she winks at me and pecks my lips with her own softly. As she moves away from me, my eyes start to water and the pain of the guilt stabs me fast. Effortlessly, I fall to the floor and feel paralysed and all I could hear was Lindsey screaming at me, asking questions and crying. And all I could do was lay there.

_~Two Months Earlier~_

Sara was giggling uncontrollably and the stupidity flooded within me. The show we were playing in the city of Dallas drew near as we were on the road with the crew. Last night in Austin was possibly one of the worst gigs I've ever played, and the very least I wanted was to recall it. The amount of slip ups and trips I made was embarrassing, I could tell that many people in the crowd were disappointed and that broke my heart. At least Sara found it funny though. The trip was short, so we had some time to kill before the show – Ted suggested we all go to a bar he's been to before and that seemed like the worst place to go, for me anyway.

Most people would think that 6 months sobriety would be great and that I was doing incredibly well, but it's been killing me. Every place we seem to visit has the beautiful drug I just can't get away from, and I don't think anyone realises that more than me.

_"Tee, are you okay?"_ Sara finally showed some sort of concern for my feelings, which surprised me because she's usually so oblivious. _"I didn't mean it, don't worry."_

_"Uh… Sure, okay."_ I had to forgive her if the tour was going to commence, or we'll have to call off some of the dates which I hate to do. My fans mean a lot to me and to disappoint them, like I did last night, literally hurts me to the point of cracking again. All I can think about is the alcohol though, the fiery whiskey, the smoky tequila, and the depth of a good wine – I've omitted them, carelessly.

_"We're here Tegan, grab your bag."_ I apathetically did as I was told and Ted knocked my arm in attempt to incite me. Fighting the dangerous thoughts of my lust, I jumped out of the bus and gazed around the beautiful city of Dallas.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again guys, this is obviously a follow up to Chapter One, i'm not sure how it's gone again so comments and likes would be appreciated. Thank you ^^

Watching Sara and Ted gaze at the pole dancer in the corner of the bar made me feel homesick. I couldn't just waltz over there and start gawping at this half naked woman when I had a beautiful girlfriend at home. Sara clearly had no problem with it at all, which made me sad for Stacy. However, sitting at the bar by myself and drinking lemonade made feel even worse. If only I could break all the promises I'd made and ask for a little vodka to liven myself up.

"Are you off the drink tonight?" This strangers attempt in conversing with me made me twitch a little and sigh. I rotated to the girl's voice and flicked my eyes up at her.

"Uh… yeah." The girl seemed strangely familiar. I gazed at her a little, trying to identify who she was by her facial features but the room was so dark and my head was so hazed I couldn't quite make it out.

"I'm not; my girlfriend is really enjoying that pole dancer over there." I then noticed, the stranger, the girl I was speaking to was Stacy. She asked the barmaid for a glass of vodka and quickly downed it, asking for more to follow.

"Stacy?" My voice questioned, just to make sure I had the right person. I didn't want to make a fool out of myself once again; I've had enough of that. She grunts after taking another drink, and a sudden flow of apprehension floods me. "It's Tegan…"

"Tee, TeeTee, Teegles, Tarragon!" The drunken manner of her voice made me giggle and the apprehension seemed to vanish. "My main lay-day!"

"I'm sure your main lady would be Sara, right?" I joked with her, the uneasy feeling I've had on all this trip just went away and a great deal of relaxation made me feel so at home in the incredible Dallas city.

"No! She haa-as that strudel, err stripper, over thee-re!" She picked up another glass of vodka, but I swiftly intervened and took it out, placing it on the side counter.

"No more for you Stace," Her eyes caught mine, and for a moment I felt weak, like I was under her control. "I… uhh…" Her face came close to mine and I could feel her warm breath on my lips from the lack of space between us. The control was still at loss and her eyes didn't break the bond with mine. Her lips slowly pressed up to mine and I could tell she wanted something me from me, but I just couldn't work out what.

"Hey! What're you doing!" a wrathful Sara came hollering from across the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Here you go guys, i decided to write a third one because some of you seemed to want it. :3_

Trembling, my heart starts beating rapidly and I violently push the drunkard off of me fast. As she falls back onto a dark man sitting peacefully at the bar, minding his own business, he yelps and falls back, much alike she had, and off the chair. Sara grabs Stacy's arm, pulls her up and off the man and starts apologising for her. Stacy was mumbling loudly, more so talking nonsense if you asked me, and was trying to say sorry to Sara. You could tell that Sara was incredibly pissed off so she just shouted 'No!' at her every time she tried to speak and explain. I stepped off my stool and reached a hand out to help the poor guy that's still on the floor and he took the offer.

"_Can I buy you a drink in apology?"_ sincerely, I asked. Hoping he'd accept our forgiveness I picked his stool up and sat back down on mine. Sara, Stacy and Ted had vanished by now, no doubt to the bus to sort themselves out.

"_No, you don't have to. It was a mere mistake. I'll live."_ The man was sweet and genuinely light hearted. I could tell he didn't really mind about anything and that made me worry about him, I didn't want him to just take anything that's thrown at him because he doesn't seem to deserve it. I glanced over at the drink he had in his hand and it seemed to be an average pint of lager. I gave the barmaid $40 and told her to give the guy beside me any drink he'd like and keep them coming; it was the least I could do.

"_Hmm, okay then I'm off then. See you later, oh and sorry."_ I got up and walked out the bar door, somewhat happy with myself. I got off the bus thinking this show would be terrible, but turns out it won't be so bad after all. I climbed onto the bus again, and the air was filled with awkwardness. Sara and Stacy were on different ends of the room and Ted was in the driver's seat just waiting for me so he could drive to venue we'd be playing at. I quietly sat down on the first seat I could find and the engine roared into gear. I felt a little bloated from all the lemonade I'd been drinking and really needed to burp, but at this moment in time, I don't think that'd be such a great idea. I shuffled along the seats to get closer to Sara and unpretentiously explained what happened back at the bar. I couldn't exactly tell whether or not she was listening to me, but her silence seemed to grow a little warmer so I think she heard some of it. I mean, she can't be mad at me forever, right? I'm her twin sister, we've got a bond and nothing can break it. Her lips parted a little and she gently spoke to me again and I smiled.

"_Tee, I'm not mad at you. I'm fucked off with Stacy. This is the second time she's done this now. I don't think I can handle it…" _I flung my arms around my upset baby sister and rested my head on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"_I'll sort it out, Sasa" _I promised her softly, and this time I'll make sure Stacy gets the message that's she not welcome anymore, and I'll do it without the drink.


End file.
